


Team "I Met the Winchesters and then My Life Went to Hell"

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what they call themselves, because really it's the most fitting thing they can think of, even if it's far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team "I Met the Winchesters and then My Life Went to Hell"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amayakumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/gifts).



They decided to call themselves Team I Met the Winchester and then My Life Went to Hell. 

Okay, it was kind of long.

“We could call ourselves Team Free Fall,” Kevin suggested when he finished reading Swan Song. 

“Not happening,” Adam said, kicking the legs out from Kevin’s chair. Kevin landed back pretty hard, but Adam knew he was fine because Kevin was glaring at him. 

“You know, we could use a third person,” Kevin said. He got off the floor and righted his chair, sitting back down. 

“Like who?” Adam asked, looking back at his book. Try as his brothers might, they really couldn’t get rid of all the copies of the Winchester Gospel that Adam kept buying and squirreling away. 

“Charlie’s nice,” Kevin said. 

“You just like how pretty she is,” Adam said. “Besides, it’s not Team I Met the Winchesters and then My Life Went to Hell if she’s in it. As far as I can tell she’s the only human being on the planet who’s life got better by being friends with Sam and Dean, and was also able not to get dragged into the angst vortex that is their lives.” 

“Eh, good point,” Kevin said. He looked back at Swan Song. He’d already read it before, reading about Adam and Sam doing the freefall into Hell also made Kevin’s stomach turn over. 

“Besides, we don’t really need three people,” Adam said. 

“Team Free Will has three people,” Kevin said. 

“Yeah, well, the only person I know who can fit the requirements for our team is currently locked in the basement. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty not okay with inviting Crowley to our club.” 

“Okay, you win,” Kevin said, rolling his eyes. 

“Do I win a kiss from the lovely lady?” Adam asked, his eyes brows wiggling suggestively. 

“You know,” Kevin said, shutting his book. He didn’t want to read about what happened to Adam, not when he was sitting across from him. Adam was his friend. He’d only been out for a few months and Kevin wasn’t so blind to not see the way Adam’s eyes slid over, like he was looking at someone Kevin couldn’t see. 

“What?” Adam asked, smirking. 

“What if I said yes?” 

“Yes to what?” Adam asked, sounding weary. Kevin knew exactly why “yes” was such a dirty word to the Winchesters. 

“If I said you won a kiss?” Kevin asked. 

Adam’s ears went red first, then the rest of his face. “I uh,” He started but then just stopped talking. 

“I’ve never seen you be speechless before,” Kevin said. He could feel his face getting a little red as well. It had been a joke of annoyance, but he hadn’t realized what Adam’s jokes meant until he saw the look on Adam’s face. 

Adam was afraid, mortified, hurt. It wasn't a joke. Kevin remembered that face once before, when Channing had kissed him and he still hadn’t caught up with the program that she liked him and he liked her. She thought she’d ruined everything and he was going to make fun of her. 

“I didn’t know,” Kevin said quietly. 

“Yeah, well, now you figured it out,” Adam said, pushing away from the table. He gathered up his books. Kevin felt something jump in his chest. He got up and the next thing he knew he was around the table. 

Their heights weren’t that different. Kevin grabbed Adam’s ears and dragged him into a kiss. Adam gasped, obviously surprised. Kevin wouldn’t let him go. Adam was tense but he relaxed slowly. When he did Kevin let him go and pulled away some. 

“It’s not a joke, right?” Adam asked, sounding so shy that Kevin dragged him into a hug. 

“Why would I joke about that?” Kevin asked. Adam relaxed the rest of the way. 

“Man, Sam and Dean are never going to let me live this one down. Are there?” Adam asked with a laugh. 

“Well, who knows, maybe it’ll finally give Dean the shove he needs to ask out his “He’s not my boyfriend”.” 

Adam laughed and hugged Kevin back. They just held each other for a moment. Kevin relaxed. It felt good to be held. It had been a long time, since Channing died, since his mom died. Adam was good, Adam was his friend. 

“This is good,” Kevin said.

“Yeah,” Adam said. Then he laughed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I just never would have guessed that Sam would have turned out to be the straight one,” Adam said before dissolving into giggles. Kevin followed him shortly afterward. They leaned into each other for support and laughed until they couldn’t breathe.


End file.
